Pepperclaw
'''Pepper is a fiery red tom with green eyes.' Description Appearance :Pepper is a tall for his age. One of the tallest kits in his family his build is very strong, and will cause him to be a fast enough runner. He has long legs, but his tail his even longer. He has a snout that is a little bit longer then most cats, but just be a little bit, it is not noticeable unless you look for it. His paws are average-sized to a little bit big. His spine is visable through his skin, but only slightly. His arms and legs are very strong. He has average-sized ears, that he almost always puts back in anger. :His pelt is clean. And it has no tangles, he cleans it a lit and makes sure that it is well-groomed. It is a little scruffier then he would like it to be, though. He also has some stray hairs, but he tries to groom them, He ''would ''have medium length fur, but he is allergic to foxes, which causes him to shed. His skin is visable through his fur, but it won't always be. Most of his fur is fiery red, just slightly lighter then rust. He has a stripe going across his spine and a lot of spots on his pelt that our darker then other parts of his fur. The spots look like pepper flakes, which is how he chose the name 'Pepper'. He has a white snout, and a gray nose. His eyes are green, and commonly have a fierce look in them. :He has long enough claws, sharpens them so they are great for fighting and hunting. However, they are not as good as he thinks. But they are long enough and sharp enough for him to hunt pretty well, and do a good enough job at fighting. They will become better when he is a little bit older. His claws are sharper then most cats his age claws are. He enjoys showing them to everyone. Personality He is not the kindest cat in the world. Snappish and grouchy, he has a really bad temper. Pepper never agrees to anything. He is lonesome and hostile, he peers being by himself. He is rebellious by nature, but uses it the wrong way. He has a short-temper and he is very mean a lot of the time. He is pretty smug, and thinks he is better then Clan cats because he is a loner. He can be ungrateful and greedy, he is always tense and rubs it off on other cats. He is permanently waking up on the wrong foot. But he does have a strong sense of justice, deep down. This is why he hates the Clan cats; he thinks they are selfish and greedy by declaring their camps their own, and refusing to share the prey with others. Skills :''Coming Soon Life Kithood & Adolescence :Pepper enters RockClan, to show them that he cares nothing for the Clans bordors. When he enters, he sees his long-lost elder sister Cinnamon, who he finds out is now member of RockClan named Cinnamonpaw. He strikes up a fight with her, Waterstar discovers this, and asks Pepper who he is and why he is in RockClan, offended, Pepper calls her nosy, and they get into a fight. Creekfrost stops her, and tries to get Pepper to behave, feeling as he is being badgered, Pepper refuses. Only to find a bunch of RockClans' cats wanting to attack him. Creekfrost brings him to the bordor but Pepper, annoyed at being man-handled, refuses to leave. Creekfrost threatens to kill him, and Pepper leaves, in a threatening sort of way, with plans to return. (Revealed in RockClan/Roleplay/Archive 40 and RockClan/Roleplay/Archive 41) :Moons later, Pepper hears some rogues talking to two cats, who turn out to be Winterfall and Morningwing he overhears Morningwing talking about killing a cat named Vinefur, Pepper decides that Vinefur must be in RockClan, because it sounds like a Clan name and he didn't know about the other Clans. For no reason, he feels the need to warn the Clan that almost killed him, and rushes to RockClan. (Revealed in Loners & Rogues/Roleplay/Archive 5) :When he gets there, a cat named Shredclaw is guarding the bordor and refuses to let Pepper go through, a cat named Leafwind comes, but Shredclaw says he shouldn't listen to Pepper, but Leafwind says they should hear what Pepper has to say Pepper tells them, and he and Leafwind find Vinefur's dead body, Leafwind points out that the body was still warm and Vinefur must have been killed recently, Leafwind says the scent smells like his old Clanmate and he wouldn't kill someone but Pepper says it is the same smell, and wants to warn Morningwing's Clan about him. (Revealed in RockClan/Roleplay/Archive 41) Adulthood :Coming Soon Pedigree :Coming Soon Relationships Family Cinnamonpaw Pepperpaw was from a litter after his sisters. Back a long time ago, when Pepperpaw (Rusty) was just a kit, he and Cinnamonpaw (Cinnamon) got along not very well. She thought he should always be looking out for his family, trying to help his siblings. He didn't want that. He brother and sister fought often, and today he does not care about her one way or another. He does think she is greedy and selfish, because she is a Clan cat. Autumnpaw He barely remmebers his brother, Autumnpaw was from an earlier litter, he does not really care about him. He has no idea what happened to him, or where he is. He just remembers a fearful cat, who Cinnamonpaw followed around trying to help. He wonders often what happened to him, but he does not really care. Heatherpaw Coming Soon. Minnow Coming Soon. Riverwish Riverpaw was Pepperpaw's mother. He loved her a lot, and would have done anything for her. She left one day and never came back, she promised Pepperpaw she would, while Cinnamonpaw and Autumnpaw said she must have died, Pepperpaw was confident she had betryed him. He hates her more then anyone else. However, once he learns what happened he will forgive her. Love Interest :Coming Soon Friends :Coming Soon Enemies Waterdrop He hates the leader of RockClan. Hate is a strong word, but not when it comes to his feelings about the cat. He hates Clan cats, all of them. Viewing them as greedy and selfish because they chase away loners and rogues. He does not really understand the ways of Clan cats, and thinks Waterstar was the first leader of RockClan. As well as the founder. He thinks she needs to learn to respect others if she wants respect back. He also hates it when others call themselves if charge, if makes want to defy them. The reason he came to RockClan if the first place was to show he would do whatever he wanted. He thinks she is the most selfish cat in the world. Creekfrost He thinks he is almost as bad as Waterstar. He liked him at first, thinking he was a little better then the leader. But soon Creekfrost started kissing-up to Waterstar, this angered the loner-kit. He wants Creekfrost to respect as much he respects Waterstar. He wants to prove his that he will not do what everyone else wants. He hates being man-handled and thinks Notable :Coming Soon Quotes (optional) :Coming Soon Images Life (optional) Character Pixels (optional) Trivia (optional) *He will join RockClan, but it is unknown when. *He was going to have a personality like Gray Wing's from the [http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/Warriors_Cats_Wiki%7C Warriors Cats] book series, then he was to be the 'protective older brother' (despite being much younger then his siblings, due to being from a later litter), but it was changed at the last minute to like he is now; snappish and harsh. Category:Tom Category:Characters Category:RockClan Cats Category:Former Loner Category:Runningfireclawheart Category:Bronze Grade Category:Cats RP'D by Wolfblaze Category:Cats Owned By Blazewolf Category:Kit Category:Living